


Suddenly Fyodor, or Suddenly H.G.

by sammywhammy (ElegantlyAscended)



Series: Poe Party High School AU [1]
Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gay, Lenore and Poe are sibs, M/M, Multi, Platonic H.G. Wells/Lenore, Platonic Oscar Wilde/George Eliot, Prom, a little bit of Slow Burn, also i'm baptizing the main ship (wells and dostoyevsky) as Wellstoyevsky, everyone is gay or bi, fyodor dostoevsky is a Soft Giant Boy, lots of gay, mentions of panic! at the disco, more ships and characters tba, past Hemingwells, some non canon peeps who are basically somewhat contemporaries of poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantlyAscended/pseuds/sammywhammy
Summary: Basically, the first in a series of Poe Party High School AU fics.This one is about H.G. Wells finding out that he's been gay for Fyodor Dostoyevsky for a long time, through the course of the 2 weeks before prom.Other shenanigans ensue.





	1. Cookies and Dress Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> asdfggfd so hi!! first english fic on the account :DD
> 
> bless Shipwrecked Comedy for creating Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Casual Invite Only Dinner Party For Friends Potluck (or EAPMMCIODPSFFOP)
> 
> this is gonna be part of a series with @DatAsymptote !! bless up

“HG! Ah, wait for me!”

HG stopped in his step as he turned his head to see Fyodor running towards him, his bag bouncing as he did. He smiled and waved.

“Hey Dusty, what's up?”

Fyodor huffed as he stopped beside his fellow Literature Club member, faced flushed from running.

“HG, I came to give you something.”

HG was surprised as Fyodor gave him some cookies wrapped in blue fabric.

“Thank you, Dusty! Where'd you get this?”

Fyodor smiled widely.

“Ah, I baked them for everyone in our Literature Club. I did not seem to catch you in class earlier, so I had to give them to you now.”

“Oh, thank you. My apologies, I was preoccupied with setting up the gymnasium for our prom.”

Fyodor’s eyes lit up in surprise.

“Oh, HG, I forgot all about prom! Are you inviting someone, yeah?”

“Sadly, I have no one coming with me.”

“Do you want to come with me if you can't find a date? As bros, yeah?”

“Of course. Bro.”

The two laughed as they fist bumped, HG waving back as Fyodor walked to the bus stop.

_Hopefully he can get rid of the flush on his face._

* * *

HG walked over to the car where Lenore was waiting in the driver’s seat.

“Lenore, apologies for keeping you waiting.”

“No worries, Wellie! How was your romantic excursion?”

HG was perplexed. _What_ romantic incursion?

“Hm? What is this romantic excursion? I was just with Dusty a while ago. He gave me these cookies he baked. I'll have you know that even though I like men, that was nothing but being friendly.”

Lenore laughed.

“Of course, yeah! I got his cookies earlier, he's actually really good at baking.”

“Absolutely. His smile when he gave them was quite endearing, to be honest. And his laugh. Quite the charmer.”

Lenore’s eyes widened, then she smirked.

Wellie is falling for Fyodor. This should be fun.

“True, true. Hey, do you have time? I gotta pick out a dress at the mall, prom is in,”

“2 weeks, yes.”

“So what do you say, Wellie, can you accompany me? I’ll help you buy a suit!”

“Ah, yes, sure, Lenore. I always have time for things like this.”

“Yay! You’re the best, Wellie.”

The two went in, Lenore noticing how HG handled the cookies gingerly.

“Radio or AUX cord?”

Lenore revved up the car’s engine.

“AUX cord please.”

Lenore plugged in her phone and chose a girl artists playlist, Rihanna blasting through the car sound system. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the mall, HG bopping his head to the song.

* * *

HG was waiting outside Lenore’s fitting room.

“Wellie! How does this cape dress look?”

Lenore stepped out in an off the shoulder champagne pink cape cocktail dress with loads of embroidery.

“Oh, that one is quite gorgeous. The pink brings out your hair. I am quite fascinated by the embroidery.”

Lenore looked over at herself in the mirror and put her hand to her chest and smiled.

“Edgar would have a _fit_ , oh my god. I'm taking this dress. Hey, why don't you look around? Find something.”

HG nodded and went off to the men's section of the store.

He browsed around, thinking of possible colors. His mind kept going back to the little piece of Dorothy blue gingham that Fyodor gave him, but he didn't know why. He stumbled upon a silk shirt in the exact color he was thinking of and he immediately took it to try it on.

“Well, this color looks absolutely great on me.”

He stared at himself in the mirror, looking at how the shirt fit perfectly. He was in wonder at how the color looked great on him.

(He didn't realize that it was one of Fyodor’s favorite colors.)

He changed back into his own clothes and immediately put his shirt into the shopping basket, going off to see what else he could buy.

He came to where the suspenders were sold and immediately went for a pastel pink pair. It was a very cute color after all, and it was one that contrasted nicely with the shirt. He also came across a bow ties the same color with little polka dots on it, and he got that as well.

He knows he has a good selection of suit pants so he didn't really need to buy one, but he decided to anyway because why not? He knew the shop anyway and often found his right suit pants here.

He bumped into Jose as he was going to the counter.

“Oh, hello, Jose. Nice seeing you here. Looking for prom clothes?”

“Yeah, Herbs. Looking for some stuff here, mainly things that would go with my leather Jays. I'm gonna go look great for our final prom. Hey, should I have my eyebrows done for the prom?”

“Your choice, Jose. I feel like your eyebrows could use a little touch up. My opinion only, though.”

“Great! My sisters are having theirs done next week so I'm gonna join them.”

“That sounds swell.”

“Anyway, I think the other Lit club people are here? I saw Shelley and her hot boyfriend, and then the Emily girl. I also saw Aku.”

“Would they be up for a food court lunch?”

“Think so. I'll text them. No one has homework anyway, prom season is full on and everyone's helping.”

“Thank you. I didn't get to meet with everyone, my apologies.”

“No problemo, dude. Techie stuff. I know the feel.”


	2. Group Chats and Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyodor gives cookies to his crush, and he goes to the mall. Group chat ensues and lunch is set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dostoyevsky's pov!!
> 
> this is where the groupchat element comes into play!! screen names in order of appearance:
> 
> Jose Rizal: peep the pelake  
> Leo Tolstoy: rawrstoy  
> Mary Shelley: close the goddamn door  
> Ryunosuke Akutagawa: Unreliable Narrator(tm)  
> Edgar Allan Poe: egdar  
> Lenore: the better poesib  
> Fyodor Dostoyevsky: dusty toy  
> Annabel Lee: belleee  
> Ernest Hemingway: earnest guy  
> George Eliot/Mary Ann: natural moustache  
> Louisa May Alcott: grass emoji  
> HG Wells: smolbean

Fyodor couldn't believe he was doing this. He was about to give one last bunch of cookies to someone special and dear to his heart.

He walked out of the school doors, and there he was.

He swears his heart skipped a beat when he saw H.G. Wells.

The smartly dressed, glasses wearing cutie of the Lit Club, and his crush.

He couldn't just describe him with words. He was just… _wow._

“HG! Ah, wait for me!”

He bounded down the stairs, careful to keep the cookies safe.

He huffed as he came to a stop beside HG, face flushed from running and just by being beside HG.

“Hey Dusty, what's up?”

He liked being called Dusty.

“HG, I came to give you something.”

He gave HG the cookies he baked this morning that he carefully wrapped in blue gingham.

“Thank you, Dusty! Where'd you get this?”

He smiled widely.

“Ah, I baked them for everyone in our Literature Club. I did not seem to catch you in class earlier, so I had to give them to you now.”

“Oh, thank you. My apologies, I was preoccupied with setting up the gymnasium for our prom.”

His eyes lit up in surprise. Prom managed to slip his mind.

“Oh, HG, I forgot all about prom! Are you inviting someone, yeah?”

“Sadly, I have no one coming with me.”

_An idea!_

“Do you want to come with me if you can't find a date? As _bros,_ yeah?”

_You blew it, Fyodor Dostoyevsky._

“Of course. Bro.”

_Okay, maybe you **didn't.**_

The two laughed as they fist bumped, Fyodor walking to the bus stop and looking over his shoulder as HG waved at him.

_This was gonna be a long day._

* * *

“So, Fyods, how did your love take the cookies?”

Fyodor didn't even hear the sarcastic tone in Leo’s voice as he sighed.

“He's so charming.”

He played with his pet cat as Leo snickered.

“Yeah, I think I know that from how much you talk about him.”

“Because he is!”

Leo rolled his eyes and Fyodor pouted, holding his cat closer to him.

“I'm sure Hèlène would agree with me, right Hellie?”

Hèlène meowed in response and curled up against Fyodor.

“See? Hellie agrees.”

Leo laughed and playfully swatted Hèlène.

“She's an outlier, can't be counted.”

Fyodor tried to hold his pout before bursting into laughter.

“I hate you, Toasty!”

Soon Leo was laughing as well. Hèlène meowed (almost irritated, probably from her owner laughing like a madman) and jumped off the bed, padding over to the pillow in the corner of the room.

“Leo, I’m hungry.”

“You do remember that I don’t know how to cook.”

“Then let’s go to Starbucks! I think I wanna go to the food court as well.”

“...Is this an excuse to go to Sephora again?”

“No, of course not!”

Leo raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

Fyodor looked around sheepishly.

“Okay, maybe I want to get new bath stuff.”

“I knew it.”

* * *

“Fyodor, you told me you would only get bath stuff. _Why_ do you have a bag full of nail polish and nail treatments?”

“Leo, first, I have nice fingerless gloves and nice nails, second, I couldn’t resist the colors! And last, you forgot nail stickers.”

“Jesus.”

The two were walking to the food court, Fyodor carrying a shopping bag from Sephora.

“I’ll have you know, Sephora has good nail stuff.”

“I can’t believe you.”

Fyodor punched Leo lightly on the shoulder, earning a giggle from Leo.

“But I’m serious, Leo, I’m hungry. Foodcourt?”

“I thought Starbucks….”

A _ding!_ rang out from both of their phones, the two checking the notification.

[peep the pelake to its LIT my dudes: heyy me and herbs are in the mall rn and we’re gonna go foodcourt,,,, anyone else here?????]

The two exchanged looks (Fyodor blushed because of HG being in the same area as him again as an hour ago, Leo had a smug look on his face when he saw Fyodor bumbling like a lovestruck fool) and before Fyodor could get his thoughts together to respond, Leo sent off a quick message.

[rawrstoy to its LIT my dudes: hey pepe the froge me and dusty are here, gonna be there in a few :PP]

[close the goddamn door to its LIT my dudes: me and perce are here. i’ll be over in a few.]

[Unreliable Narrator™ to its LIT my dudes: hey i’m here 2 eat and find prom clothes also rizal see u ;)]

[egdar to its LIT my dudes: my sister is there isnt she?]

[the better poesib to its LIT my dudes: no im not im dead gone not in la nope im a ghost ooooOOOoOoooOOoooo]

[egdar to its LIT my dudes: jesus lena, im not gonna bust you, im just hanging out with verne rn at the bookstore, ill be over in a few.]

[the better poesib to its LIT my dudes: winkwonk ;))))))]

[dusty toy to its LIT my dudes: anyway yes i am here and so are a lot of people apparently so yes for food :))]

[belleeee to its LIT my dudes: yay! litclub lunch :DD]

[earnest guy to its LIT my dudes: aye i’ll be there]

[natural moustache to its LIT my dudes: yes me too, pizza pls]

[grass emoji to its LIT my dudes: i’ll be grabbing some salad there too :00]

[smolbean to its LIT my dudes: yes! I will be there too c: I want to thank dusty for his cookies, they’re really good.]

Fyodor almost turned beet red at the last message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omake:
> 
> [emilyyyy to its LIT my dudes: hey i'll be there!!]
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> [emilyyyy to its LIT my dudes: fuck yall]
> 
> (rip emily always unseen, u will be visible soon)


End file.
